feral_wildworksfandomcom-20200214-history
Feral Wildworks Wiki:Consequences
If a user breaks any of these guidelines and policies, they will be given a warning. If they continue to break the policies, a block will be given for a certain time depending on how severe the offence was. Your account is your responsibility. If someone else has used your account, you still take the punishment as bad behaviour is not tolerated. Blocks Blocks are put in place to stop people who disobey the policies and guidelines from editing any pages and talking on anyone's message walls. One warning will be given to the offender but if they continue to break the guidelines and policies, a block will be given. Day Blocks Day blocks are given to user who do the following: * Vandalise pages, user pages or images * Make small repetitive edits on pages * Make opinionated edits on pages * Off-topic chats on pages These users are allowed to talk on their own message wall but cannot edit or talk on anyone else's message wall. Week Blocks Week long blocks are given to users who do the following: * Vandalise pages, user pages or images * Make small repetitive edits on pages * Make opinionated edits on pages * Use vulgar language * Spam comments or pages * Bully or tease other users * Sharing of personal information such as home address, phone numbers, name, etc These users are allowed to talk on their own message wall but cannot edit or talk on anyone else's message wall. Month Blocks Month long blocks are given to users who do the following: * Troll, abuse or harass another user * Posting racist/homophobic or religious intolerance * Abuse of power of user rights * Post unsolicited or unauthorised advertising These users are allowed to talk on their own message wall but cannot edit or talk on anyone else's message wall. Year Blocks Year long blocks are given to users who do the following: * Attempting to impersonate other users or people * Attempting to defame people and users These users are not allowed to talk on their own message wall, they cannot edit or talk on anyone else's message wall. Permanent or Infinite Blocks Permanent or infinite blocks are given to users who do the following: * Post illegal documents * Post obscene content * Violate laws in your jurisdiction * Break any of Fandom Terms of Use * Try to get around ip auto blocks and make new accounts to get around the block These users are not allowed to talk on their own message wall, they cannot edit or talk on anyone else's message wall. After a user has been unblocked and they continue to break these policies and guidelines, they will be blocked for double the previous block. In an instance where they offend for a third time, the user will receive a permanent or infinite block and will not be unblocked. Users that have been blocked but can use their message wall must not use their message wall to do harm. If the user was wrongly blocked, they can use their message wall to challenge their block. Category:Policies and Guidelines